What's a Videogame?
by Sparetime101
Summary: As the Minotaur stood over Bell on that fateful day, a blue screen appeared before him. It offered him power and he took it. Watch Bell as he proves himself worthy to be called a Hero.
1. Chapter 1

Bell didn't know how the Minotaur was up on the Fifth Floor, he didn't know what to do and he had no clue whatsoever as to why a blue box was floating in front of him as a Minotaur tried to maul him to pieces. But seeing as he had no way of escape, he decided to read what the floating blue box had to say.

**You have gained the power of The Gamer!**

**Would you like to take the tutorial? [Y/N]**

"Yes?" Bell asked, confused. Then all of a second the world took on a grey tint as everything froze in place. A new screen appeared in front of him.

**Welcome Gamer! To the esteemed tutorial. The system shall go over the basic functions of your new power, the rest is up to you.**

**Please select what section you would like to go over first;**

**Status**

**Skills**

**Quests**

Seeing as the 'system' had responded to him when he spoke before he gave another verbal command.

"The 'Status', please." The screen rearranged itself as it showed him his 'Status'.

**Bell Cranel**

**HP-225**

**MP-225**

**The Gamer**

**Title-None**

**Lvl-8**

**Race-Human**

**STR-9**

**VIT-8**

**DEX-23**

**INT-11**

**WIS-9**

**LUC-?**

**Points-0**

**Money-0V**

The new screen made very little sense to Bell, so he decided to look further into it.

**HP, or Health Points, are a representation of your life force. They will temporarily be reduced after taking damage and can be replenished by eating, drinking a potion or by other means. If your HP falls to 0 you will die, the system advises you avoid that at all costs.**

Bell nodded to himself at that, if he could tell how close he was to death it would come in very handy. He also deadpanned at the last line, dying was obviously not on his agenda. He continued reading.

**MP, or Magic Points, are a representation of your magic, or mana, reserves. These will be used up by certain skills or magics, but will replenish themselves naturally. Alternatively, you can drink a potion to refill your MP or to increase their regeneration rate, or by other alternative methods. There is no penalty for them reaching zero, though if you try to use magic after using up all your MP you will start to use up your HP as an alternative.**

He froze in shock. Magic? As in actual, elemental bending, Magic!? Bell was ecstatic, he could do Magic!

Well not right now, but he was going to be able to! He read on.

**Titles, are equipable names that grant certain perks. For example; If you kill a lot of the same monster you may get a Slayer Title that will grant extra damage against that monster and extra defence from then as well. You are only allowed to have one Title equiped at a time.**

'Buffs are always pretty handy, plus I could get an awesome sounding Title!' chills still ran over his body from his earlier discovery. In a bout of excitement he selected everthing else and read it all in one go.

**Lvl, an abbreviation of Level, is a rough estimate of one's capabilities and or experience. Though it is often misleading as someone's Stats can be much higher than their Level suggests.**

**Race shows which species you belong to.**

**STR, or Strength, is a representation of your strength. It judges how much you can lift and how hard you can punch, etc.**

**Vit, or Vitality, is a representation of your fitness. It judges how long you can fight or exercise or, in other words, stamina. You will gain a permanent extra 25 HP for every 10 VIT you have.**

**DEX, or Dexterity, is a representation of your agility, nimbleness and hand-eye coordination. It judges how fast you are, how good you can balance and how good your hand-eye coordination is. You will gain a permanent extra 1 HP recovery for every 10 DEX.**

**INT, or Intelligence, is a representation of your intellect. It judges how smart you are and how much MP you have. Some Skill Books, along with other things, will need a higher INT to be used and / or accessed. You will gain a permanent extra 25 MP for every 10 INT you have.**

**WIS, or Wisdom, is a representation of your ability to judge things and how well you can react to situations. It judges how well you can judge things and how fast your MP recovers. You will gain a permanent extra 5 MP recovery for every 10 WIS.**

**LUC, or Luck, is a representation of how lucky you are. The more Points you have in this slot, the more situations that will end in your favour. The system is unable to identify an appropriate number of points for your LUC as it is, in layman's terms, 'completely fucking unpredictable'.**

**Points can be allocated to any Stat to impove them. You will gain 5 Points per level up. You can also improve your Stats through other methods, such as; working out to improve STR or studying to improve INT and WIS.**

**Money is money bud. It's how much moola you got in your back pocket.**

That was a lot of information, very useful information. He read through it a second time and dismissed the screens, then selecting 'Skills'.

**Skills are all the special abilities you have. You can create a Skill through repeated actions, though simple tasks such as walking or punching cannot become their own Skills as they are depicted by Stats, or by reading a Skill Book. You can improve, or level up, Skills by using them repeatedly or through other methods. If you wish to see all of your Skills, just give the command 'Skill List' and they shall appear.**

Bell did as the screen stated and his 'Skill List' appeared before him.

**Gamer's Body Lvl:Max**

**Allows the user to live life like a videogame. It prevents negative status effects like Limb Loss, etc. It also removes the need for food and sleep.**

**-**

**Gamer's Mind Lvl:Max**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind, grants immunity to negative psychological status effects / attacks.**

**-**

**Dagger Mastery Lvl:4**

**Allows you to handle any dagger with ease.**

**20% more damage delt when using daggers.**

Those 'Skills' were rather overpowered in Bell's opinion, but he wasn't complaining. Such Skills surely were a gift. He closed the window and selected the last option available, 'Quests'.

**Quests are tasks that are given to you by others or by the system, after completion you will be granted rewards. To see all of your active Quests, just give the command 'Quest List'.**

Bell nodded at the screen, not entirely sure what to make of it. But if he was to be rewarded more for slaying Monsters he was more than happy to take upon as many Quests as possible. As he was about to contemplate what to do in this frozen world Bell was surprised to her a 'ding' in his ear as a new screen appeared.

**Main Quest obtained!**

**Apotheosis!**

**Get stronger hero! Stronger than everything else! This is a mandatory Quest and has rewards that will be given to you throughout your journey.**

**Rewards are given every few levels with this Quest, there is also additional rewards for defeating certain enemies or for other feats of strength.**

Bell was surprised to receive a Quest so quickly but he steeled himself. He would follow on this Quest and reach new heights!

But he was harshly reminded just how far he needed to go when the world unfroze and he took a punch right into his gut from the Minotaur.

**\- 50 HP!**

**-**

**New Skill created!**

**Physical Endurance Lvl:1**

**Reduces damage from all physical attacks.**

**3% Damage Reduction**

**-**

**Skill; Physical Endurance has levelled up!**

**-**

**Skill; Physical Endurance has levelled up!**

**-**

**Physical Endurance Lvl:3**

**Reduces damage from all physical attacks.**

**9% Damage Reduction**

He received another hit to his solar plexus.

**\- 46 HP!**

**-**

**Skill; Physical Endurance has levelled up!**

-

**Skill; Physical Endurance has levelled up!**

**-**

**Physical Endurance Lvl:5**

**Reduces damage from all physical attacks.**

**15% Damage Reduction**

His vision blurred slightly but Gamer's Body or Mind cancelled that out. The Monster let out a bellowing roar as it went to finish Bell off with a final punch, but it's fist never reached him. The beast fell to the ground and split down the middle into two seperate pieces as it disintegrated into excelia. He was drenched from head to toe in blood and before him stood his saviour, a stoic blonde beauty flicked the blood from her sword as she turned to him.

Bell didn't recognise her, he wiped his eyes clear of blood and peered at the woman.

**New Skill created!**

**Observe Lvl:1**

**Grants the user information on a selected target.**

**Info shown: Name**

Another screen popped up after that one.

**Aiz Wallenstein**

**Sword Princess**

His jaw dropped at that, _the_ Sword Princess had saved him!? Awesome! He felt emotions run rampant inside of him and as he prepared to run away, but Gamer's Mind kicked in and calmed him down. The teen looked to his saviour and heard her repeat a question.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a concerned tone and Bell started to get embarrassed, he was talking to a _really _pretty girl. A blush built up on his cheeks, though none could tell as Bell stood there covered in blood.

"Ah, thanks. I'm fine, thanks for the save by the way." He spoke very fast and tensed up. Aiz tilted her head and a very small smile slowly found its way on to her lips.

"Cute." She had said it to herself but Bell had heard and his body temperature rose tremendously and in a feat of great embarrassment he fled the scene, making a beeline for the Guild.

The Sword Princess frowned as he ran off. She hadn't even gotten to ask his name.

* * *

Bell ran through the streets covered in blood, a smile threatening to split his face in half. A girl called him cute! Sure it neglected his masculinity but he smiled nonetheless, a bubbly excitement set firmly in his chest.

He neared the Guild building, many a person being disturbed by his appearance. He spotted his Guild advisor and called to her.

"Miss Eina! I've got some news!" He waved to the Half-Elf who promptly screamed and dropped the papers she was holding.

After a quick apology and being told to shower in one of the Guild's shower rooms Bell sat across from the brown haired Eina Tulle. He wished to ask about Aiz's level, hope rising in him that he too could become that strong. Eina pulled out some files.

"Aiz Wallenstein. Level five and one of the top members of the Loki Familia. Why are you so keen to know about her? You have a crush on her or something?" she asked him lastly in a teasing tone. Bell blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"A-Ah, I dunno. She just kind of inspired me a lot when she saved me from that Minotaur, even if she was _really _pretty." He mumbled the last part to himself but his advisor heard him with her pointy ears, she chuckled a little.

"Well even _if_ you wanted to go out with her, she's part of the Loki Familia while you're part of the Hestia Familia that already brings up a few problems. Plus she's a high class Adventurer, she could have several men bending to her every whim at this very moment." Wow. Bell was quite stunned, it was a good thing he wasn't overly crushing on the girl or his hopes would've been crushed. "_But~_," Eina began. "Women do tend to like stronger men, so maybe if you get strong enough miss Aiz just might like you back." A huge smile burst up onto his face and he hugged the young woman from across the table. He let her go, noticing she was blushing, and ran off.

"Goodbye Miss Eina, I love you!" and he ran out the door, a cheeky grin on his face.

* * *

Bell opened the door down to his and his Goddess' home in the abandoned church.

"I'm home!" he called as he took off his boots at the bottom of the stairs. His Goddess, despite short stature, reached him in seconds and hugged him around the waist. She beamed up at him.

"How was your day?" he patted her head and sat them both on the couch.

"Well I got twelve hundred Valis from Magic Stones and was almost killed by a Minotaur but I-," his Goddess immediately cut him off my jumping off him and inspecting his body for injuries, seeing none she sat back down beside him. "-was saved by Aiz Wallenstein. She cut the Monster down in one go." he looked his Goddess in the eye with a twinkle in his own. "Do you think I could get as strong as her!?" Hestia paused and smiled as she snuggled up to him, it _was _cold down there, and looked up to him.

"Bell, I think you can get even stronger than Wallen-whatever and anyone else. You're special and you know why?" Bell asked her why. "Because you're my hero~." she poked his cheek and he blushed. The petite Goddess giggled and stood up. She displayed a tray of still hot potato croquettes and a small pouch of salt. "Here's dinner, I know it's not much but-," Bell grabbed her outstretched hand in both of his. She met his eyes.

"Goddess, it's perfect." she blushed slightly and mumbled something under her breath as she munched on some croquettes with her only Familia member. They sat there for the rest if the night, chatting away about their experiences and telling jokes. They got ready for bed and Hestia pulled off his shirt to update his Falna.

She straddled his back and she let a drop of her ichor land on his back. Symbols moved at a rapid pace to access the change in strength of its host. Hestia didn't let Bell hear it but she was surprised to see he had a Skill. Bell was humming to himself when a new screen popped up in front of his face.

**Your Falna has been updated! Plus one to all Stats!**

**-**

**A new Skill has been discovered!**

**Liaris Freese Lvl:?**

**Fast growth as long as feelings last. The strength of the effects corresponds to the user's feelings.**

**Current effect:**

**5 additional Points per Lvl up**

Bell grinned at that and dismissed the screens.

He was gonna reach Aiz Wallenstein and he was going to surpass her! And after that he was going to keep on growing and he was going to be the strongest! He was gonna be a Hero!

Hestia got up off of him and handed him a sheet with his Falna stats, he pretended to read it. He had decided to follow his Gamer Stats, seeing as there was less numbers and it was easier to understand. He gave his Goddess a goodnight hug and layed on the couch, he was so full of excitement that he couldn't sleep. He soon heard his Goddess' light exhales get slower and got up to put on his gear.

His Skill Gamer's Body said it negated the need for sleep and he was ready to try that out. So he left as silently as he could and made his way for the Dungeon in the middle of the night.

* * *

The white haired teen had decided to Observe what he could as he walked along the dark path to the Dungeon. It had levelled up thrice and would now let him the target's Race, max HP and Level.

He saw an aura of red light spread from the Entertainment District and shook his mind free of any unnecessary thoughts.

He neared the ancient dwelling of Monsters and walked down the spiralling stairs to the First Floor.

A Goblin immediately ran at him while screeching bloody murder, Bell promptly slashed its throat and it fell to the ground only to disintegrate into excelia.

**Critical Hit! Instant Death!**

**-**

**You defeated a Goblin!**

**Rewards:**

**2****5 Exp**

**20 Valis**

**Crude Dagger**

**-**

**Crude Dagger has been stored in your Inventory.**

Bell paused after reading about an 'Inventory'.

"What's an Inventory?" he asked and the system quickly responded.

**Your Inventory is an extra dimensional storage space only accessible by yourself. If you wish to see the contents of your Inventory please give the command of, 'Inventory'.**

Bell did so and was greeted to a screen full of empty boxes save for one, which held the crude dagger he got. He picked up the Magic Stone the Goblin dropped and placed into one of the boxes, a new box was filled. When he selected it it read.

**Magic Stones; 1**

**Do you wish to withdraw this item? [Y/N]**

He selected no and closed all the windows save for his Inventory which he moved to his right peripheral vision.

He carried on to the Second Floor, killing two more Goblins and getting the same loot. He stored all his loot in his Inventory when a new screen appeared.

**Would you like to enable the Auto-Loot program? [Y/N]**

Bell immediately selected yes, that was going to save a lot of time. He killed a Kobold before going down to the Third Floor.

**Loot!;**

**35 Exp**

**40 Valis**

**Kobold Pelt**

He withdrew the pelt and rubbed its fur, it wasn't the softest but it would serve as a warm blanket for his Goddess if he got more of them.

He reached the Third Floor and was almost immediately jumped at by two Kobolds, he punched the one on his left in the snout and stabbed the second one through it's eye and into its brain. The second Kobold died immediately and he threw his dagger at the head of the other stunned Kobold, killing it.

Bell marveled at his hand, it wasn't sore. Whatsoever, sure it had hurt a little but after a couple of seconds he felt fine. Thinking back he realised he could move fine even after being punched by a Minotaur. Gamer's Body really was something else.

* * *

Before he knew it he was on the Sixth Floor and had killed seven more Kobolds, two Frog Shooters and one Dungeon Lizard. He had received some weird loot from the frogs and lizard, in the forms of a tail and two tongues. But he forgot about that for now.

Because right now, several War Shadows were surrounding him on all sides. Despite not being sentient they left no gaps for Bell to escape through, he was stuck.

They started to slow their circling as the first one jumped him and slashed at him twice. Before he even had a chance to defend himself the rest joined in and started to wail down on him with their knife-like fingers.

Constant notices told him of his HP decreasing and one or two others as well, Be didn't even acknowledge them.

A tear fell down his face as he bent over to let his back take the brunt of the attacks. It couldn't end like this for him, right?

Even his taughts seemed to shake like his voice would if he spoke.

He had only started his adventure! He hadn't even saved anyone. He had failed his grandfather, but at least he had been saved by Aiz earlier that day. Why had he decided to come here anyway? The rush of excitement was too much to handle? Ya, that sounded like him. Now his Godde-

Memories rushed to the front of his mind of a young Goddess taking in a boy who no one else would. A Goddess who did her best for her one and only Familia member. A Goddess who cared for her child! A Goddess who, out of the kindness of her heart, took him in and treated him as her own!

The mere taught that he would fail her and leave her alone filled him with rage. He wouldn't stand for this!

He'd show the world who he was!

He'd get stronger and prove himself worthy of his Goddess compassion.

Gods dammit! HE WAS GOING TO BE A FUCKING HERO WHETHER THE WORLD LIKED IT OR NOT!

And so the adventure of Bell Cranel began. ..

As fire erupted from his form and incinerated every Monster in sight.

**_Sparetime101 _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Sparetime here. After reading the greatly appreciated reviews I have on this story I'm just gonna clear a few things up.**

**The Falna and The Gamer. While the stats of each respective power are different, they more so just mirror one another. Though normally in a Gamer Fic the MC can get more Stats by training, while Bell can still do that he has to update his Falna to reap his rewards. ****There is a little bit more on this in this chapter.**

**I do also plan to change the plot a bit, some things will still happen. But won't happen in the same manner, or will have a different outcome.**

**Also, I don't really have a schedule for updating things as anyone can see by looking at my fics. But I do enjoy writing this so I'll write as much of it as I can in my, currently very little, spare time. The next update will not be till the new year, seeing as I have Christmas exams and then more mock exams in early Spring. But I will have it out as soon as possible, that I promise.**

**Now, get readin'****!**

* * *

Bell cracked open an eyelid to see scorched earth all around him. Had the War Shadows run away? He put his thoughts aside as he saw the windows in front of him.

First off, his HP was down to seventeen. Not. Good.

Secondly, **Physical Endurance** had levelled up!

Thirdly, he had levelled up! He had also apparently killed all of those War Shadows and was given seven of their fingers, which were very effective knives.

And last, but definitely not least. He had used Magic!

**Fire Manipulation Lvl:1**

**Allows for the summoning and / or manipulation of fire, be it magical or not.**

**Cost: 40 MP per min.**

**Special Moves;**

**Burst Lvl:1**

**Release a sudden burst of pent up flames on to your foes. Cost: 100 MP**

His other Skill, **Liaris Freese** had also changed partially. It now granted seven additional Points per Level up, instead of the original five.

Bell jumped in excitement but stopped almost immediately after realising he was very vulnerable at the moment. So he gathered himself and fled the Dungeon, killing two more Kobolds on the way, into the night.

* * *

When he got back to the abandoned church's basement he saw his Goddess soundly sleeping, he smiled. He took off his gear and got into bed beside her.

And if anyone was to ask as to why, it was because it was actually really cold down there.

* * *

Bell woke up to a new blue screen and a blushing Goddess.

**You have slept in a bed! HP and MP are fully recovered! All negative status effects and ailments ****are cured!**

His Goddess sat up and tried to come up with an excuse, but he cut her off by patting her head and chuckling.

"Well it looked like you were pretty cold, so I hopped in beside you to warm you up." He explained, not really lying. His Goddess gushed and gave him a hug. She then jumped off the bed and got ready for her day at work.

Bell did the same and they left the church together, before splitting apart when they began to reach the main district of Orario.

The white haired teen hummed to himself as he strolled down the street towards Babel.

All of a sudden, a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey, Whitey!" Bell turned to see a young waitress with light grey hair waving to him. He jogged up to her and greeted her.

"Hiya, is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and held out her hand. "Here, you dropped this." He took a Magic Stone from the girl and realised this was an act of some kind, all of his Magic Stones were automatically stored in his Inventory after all.

"Oh! Thanks for that miss..." he waited for her to give him her name.

"Syr Flova, it's no problem mister..." she gave him a grin.

"Bell Cranel, I'm an Adventurer and I'm gonna be a Hero." The young man anwsered in a confident voice. The waitress' smile seemed to falter, hearing so many similar declarations had dulled their effect on her. But she steeled herself like most waitresses could.

"Well to be truthful..." She trailed off and Bell grew sceptical. "It's only right that you repay me by coming back here to eat tonight, right?" She tried to pull some kind of puppy dog look but **Gamer's Mind** immediately clamped down and negated any effects it may have had.

He gave her a stare to see if she would break, but sighed as she didn't let up.

"Fine, but don't be expecting any larger-than-necessary tips." Syr beamed at him and nodded, running back into the 'Hostess of Fertility' as she gave him a fair well.

Bell shook his head and continued walking to the Dungeon.

'That girl was kinda cute, _but_... I don't like the manipulative type.'

* * *

As Bell punched a Goblin in the face, killing it in the process, a new screen appeared.

**New Quest Created!**

**Side Quest;**

**Because I am G..!**

**Slay fifty Goblins!**

**1/50 Slain**

**Rewards****:**

**5,000 Valis**

**New Title!**

**_Hidden Rewards _****(1)**

After reading through it a second time Bell nodded to himself and set out to slay some green Goblins.

Bell continued to mindlessly kill the Goblins on the first few Upper Floors, when a thought came to him.

'Why amn't I using my magic?' He then focused on his right hand and envisioned a flame appearing there and sure enough a flame came to life. Bell's grin threatened to split his face as he tested out his new power.

A new Goblin came out of the wall ahead of him and he held his arm out in the direction of the Monster. He gave a slight thrust of his arm and visioned a stream of flames reaching for it. After a second he heard the screaming of immense pain from the Monster. His enemy soon perished and Bell stopped the flow of fire.

He looked to his MP and saw it was still at full capacity. He grew curious but soon saw that his MP Regen was at fifty MP per minute. He could use his fire Magic as much as he wanted!

He raised his hands to shoulder level and let loose a torrent of flames from each hand, unknowingly killing a Goblin and a Kobold trying to sneak up on him.

Remembering that Skills could be levelled up through constant use, Bell kept a small flow a fire coming from his hands at all times.

* * *

After melting a Goblin's face off, a screen appeared before him.

**Quest Completed!**

**Because I am G..****!**

**Kill 50 Goblins: Completed**

**Rewards;**

**5,000 Valis**

**Title****; Lesser Goblin Slayer**

**Amulet of Conquered Monsters**

Bell paused his slaughtering to read through the rest of the tabs he had up.

**Title: Lesser Goblin Slayer**

**Grants a bonus of 5 to all Stats when fighting Goblin-like Monsters.**

**_Disclaimer; Slayer Titles will evolve after defeating even more of the same Monsters._**

The teen mentally noted to remember that disclaimer and equipped the Title.

**Amulet of Conquered Monsters**

**An Amulet that can either attract or repel Monsters you have already defeated.**

**Current Mode: Attract; Goblins**

**_Note; for a Monster to be registered to the list of 'Conquered Monsters' you must at least have a Lesser Slayer Title for that Monster._**

Bell whistled at that description and took out the amulet. It was a simple silver bell on a silver chain, yet the metal itself was a lot sturdier than the aforementioned type of metal. The tip of the clapper was actually a very small red gemstone that seemed to enhance the sound of the bell as it hit its walls.

The Adventurer clipped the 'amulet' onto his neck and smiled at it, he thought it looked nice. But that could've just been the irony that it was a bell of all things.

He turned to the four other screens when he was done admiring his new chain.

**Fire Manipulation has Levelled up!**

**Fire Manipulation has Levelled up!**

**Fire Manipulation has Levelled up!**

**-**

**Fire Manipulation Lvl:4**

**Allows for the summoning and / or manipulation of fire, be it magical or not.**

**Cost: 36 MP per min.**

**-**

**New Special Move for Fire Manipulation has been unlocked!; Blue Flames.**

**Increases the heat of your fire to the upmost limit for natural flames.**

**Cost: Base cost x2**

**-**

**New Quest created!**

**Side Quest;**

**Furry Fiends**

**Slay 50 Kobolds!**

**18/50 Slain**

**Rewards:**

**7,000 Valis**

**New Title!**

**_Hidden__ Rewards _****(1)**

Bell paused as he re-read all that was in front of him.

From what he gathered, if he continued to use Flame Manipulation he could level it up so far that it would cost practically no MP. He would also finish his new Quest as soon as possible, as the Title system worked in tandem with his new amulet and that was going to come in very handy for grinding mobs or traversing through the Dungeon.

He also wanted to test out how to go about creating Quests. If they always offered a reward, it would be much more beneficial for him to do more Quests.

But it felt like he had been down here for hours and he wanted to take a break and maybe a quick nap, but first he needed to head to the Guild.

He had a lot of Monster Stones to cash in.

* * *

Walking out of the Guild thirty six thousand and two hundred Valis richer proved to be a good way to shock Miss Eina. She was so shocked that she had almost accused him of stealing. But he told her a little white lie and that they were built up from his previous week's adventuring. She believed him and sent him off.

He strolled the streets of Orario and casually Observed things here and there. By the time he had reached home it had levelled up twice, it now also showed the target's Level and their opinion of him. The Skill was going to be essential when dealing with shady characters and for fighting Monsters.

As he sat down on his couch, he pulled up his Status.

**Bell Cranel**

**HP-250 Regen: 11 HP per min**

**MP-250 Regen: 50 MP per min**

**The Gamer**

**Title-Lesser Goblin Slayer**

**Lvl-9**

**Race-Human**

**STR-10**

**VIT-9**

**DEX-24**

**INT-12**

**WIS-10**

**LUC-?**

**Points-12**

**Money-43,670V**

Bell whistled at his Valis count and told himself to treat his Goddess to something. On that thought, he pulled out four of his Kobold Pelts to stitch together for later.

Bell selected his Points and a plus symbol appeared beside all of his Stats, bar Luck that is. He didn't really feel like he was lacking too much of anything, so all he did was put a point into Vit to bring it to ten. He got an additional twenty five HP points.

He dismissed his Status screen and started to browse his Gamer interface. His trip to the 'Hostess of Fertility' was still hours away after all.

* * *

Bell dismissed all of his tabs and stood up.

He had found out quite a few things about his new power.

Firstly, he could create Quests for himself if he focused hard enough on it. He had also managed to create a reasonable Quest as well.

**Side Quest;**

**Green Goblins**

**Kill 100 Goblins to improve your Slayer Title!**

**0/100 Killed**

**Rewards****:**

**10,000 Valis**

**Improved Slayer Title**

He felt proud of his accomplishment. The teen had also found out he could sell the items in his Inventory, he had sold all of his crude daggers from the Goblins and had earned 530 Valis for them.

He had also tried to see if his Falna and his Gamer power were connected. It seemed they were actually very closely linked. When he levelled up through his Falna he would 'Rank Up' and his level would reset, but his Stats would remain the same. Though he would receive an increase in Stats along with a few other things the system wouldn't tell him about.

Bell stopped thinking about his powers and the other little bits of 'common knowledge' he had learnt about and got ready for dinner. He put on a white button-up shirt, his black trousers and his brown boots. He sighed as he looked at his lack of choice in clothing, he really needed to buy some more clothes.

Shaking his head free of thoughts, he left the abandoned church and made his way to Syr's working place.

He hummed along to the soft tune of 'Fly Me To The Moon'. The Music option was definitely a welcome discovery, in his own opinion.

* * *

The tavern was bustling with activity, friends laughed together and Adventurers told others of their stories. Cute waitresses took orders and brought food to the various patrons. A comforting feeling came over him and he smiled at the Dwarf woman behind the bar. She gave him a blank stare till she remembered something and went into the kitchen.

Syr came out and greeted him.

"Evening Bell! Here, I'll take you to your seat." She spoke cheerfully to him, she guided him to a seat at the bar and showed him the menu on the wall behind him. He thanked her and she started her shift.

After a quick breeze through the menu, and singling out the cheapest dish, he called for the huge Dwarf woman working the bar.

"S'matter kid? Want a drink?" She teased him at the end and he blushed a little.

"A-Ah, no. I was just wondering if I should tell you what I'd like to eat, or one of the waitresses?" She smiled at him.

"Names Mia, what can I get ya kid?" She sent him a questioning grin.

"I'd like the pasta of the day and a pint of water, please." Mia's grin widened at his politeness and relayed his order in a series of shouts back into the kitchen. Another patron called her over.

When the woman turned her back he Observed her.

**Mia Grand**

**'Mama Mia'**

**HP-?**

**MP-?**

**Rank-6**

**Race-Dwarf**

**She thinks you're a good kid**

Bell froze, this woman was a fucking beast! **Gamer's Mind **activated and calmed him down. The white haired Adventurer took a deep breath and breathed out deeply.

He would definitely try and not piss her off in the future.

Syr brought his meal over soon enough and started to talk to him. He only grasped half of what she said as he hungrily ate his spaghetti, even if he hadn't felt hunger for the last two days. He gave the waitress a series of 'Ya's and 'Uh huh's as he ate, but lifted his head as almost all noise in the pub stopped all of a sudden.

A group of what he presumed were High Class Adventurers, led by a cute brown haired catgirl.

The first of the group was a God... actually no, it was a Goddess. With a flat chest, not that Bell minded, and red hair and eyes. After her was a blonde male Pallum and a pair of Amazonians which looked similar enough to one another, twins, or sisters at least. After them it was a gray haired male Werewolf, a green haired female High Elf, a short brown haired male Dwarf, a redheaded female Elf and behind her was Aiz Wallenstein.

Bell thought that all the girls that had just walked in were all rather pretty and Aiz herself was looking much prettier in a dress than in armour.

He would have said hello to her, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of so many High Class Adventurers.

So he continued to chat with Syr for the next hour, who had opted to sit beside him, and enjoy his meal.

* * *

It was getting late and various people started to leave the pub to make their way home. Bell had a full stomach and was cheerily chatting with Mama Mia, who he had found out was actually an ex-adventurer!

She told him a couple of stories and a little of the waitress as well. Apparently all of them had a pretty dark pask, bar Syr, and were all high levelled. His red eyes had widened at that and he found himself being very respectful to them.

He handed Mia his dishes and thanked her for the meal. He hummed a little to himself, a nice and calm tune playing in the back of his mind.

He would have to rush home as to not worry his Goddess. She wa- his thoughts were put on the backburner as one of the High Class Adventurers, the grey haired Werewolf, started to drunkenly shout out.

"Aiz! Think its about time you tell us all about what happened the other day, it was fucking hilarious!" He laughed. The girl in question grew confused.

"What do you mean Bete?" She asked.

"When all those Minotaurs got loose, remember!? You had to save this little bitch from the big bad Monster, remember? The little guy was _covered_ in a shit ton of blood! Then when Aiz saves him, he barely even talks to her and just runs off!" He started to shout louder and louder.

Bell didn't like the fact that the Werewolf was talking shit about him, he found he really didn't like the man. Anger grew inside of him and he tried to keep it under wraps.

Bete continued to make a mockery of Bell, those guys shouldn't be laughing. Right? Adventurers were supposed to help people! The laughs grew louder and he realised something.

His grandfather had warned him about this.

He had often told Bell that Adventurers weren't like Heroes, they didn't do something for someone for free. Bell didn't want to believe it at the time, bet he realised now that he was wrong to ignore his grandfather's words of advice.

'Ah, great. Now I'm choking up about Grandad too.' His anger was harder to control now and he felt his temperature rising, his Magic was responding to his emotions.

"I mean come on! How could any girl like a guy like him!?" His head snapped to the Werewolf who froze under his gaze, but before he could even get a good look at Bell. He was gone.

_He'd show them._

_He'd show everyone._

_They wouldn't mock him when he was stronger and he **was** going to get stronger._

He muttered a brief apology to the air before he sprinted to the Dungeon.

He didn't even notice the notifications that had just appeared. Or the blonde haired girl watching him run off.

* * *

**If you guys have any suggestions for the story just leave them in a review and I'll take 'em into consideration.**

**See you next decade!**

**_Sparetime101 _**


End file.
